


Fates Way

by Milfytiddies



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FAST PASS CONTENT, FAST PASS EPISODE, FAST PASS FIC, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfytiddies/pseuds/Milfytiddies
Summary: Persephone sets out on a mission. Hades has a confession. Persephone has a decision to make.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Fates Way

*HESTIA HAS ASKED PERSEPHONE TO RECTIFY THE MISTAKE MADE ON THE CHECK*

Persephone takes the check in her hand and tucks it neatly into the breast pocket of the jacket; as she walks outside, her mind wanders to the possibilities this check could bring her.  _ I could buy myself out of the scholarship with this money! But I’ll be 5k short... Is that what he intended? He couldn’t possibly… It must’ve been an honest mistake right _ ? She paused for a moment.

_ We've been so close to kissing so many times now… Maybe he was just being nice? But why would he thank me for having him? I don't think I've ever really HAD him. _

She began considering if he was actually giving her the opportunity to pursue him without conviction.

_ No. I couldn’t... He’s with Minthe and as a good friend, I must respect him and his relationship. Gaia! How I wish I could be her... What if I told him what happened on my first day? OH SUGAR SNAPS! I'VE GOTTA STOP! _

As she continued to ponder, she realized she was still walking although she was exhausted from the events of the day. The more she went over the details of the past week, the more she realized how fond she had grown of him. But she couldn’t help but wonder, was she truly good enough for him? The King of the Underworld, himself?

She took to the skies, relishing the memories of the moments they shared together in flight. She closed her eyes for what seemed like seconds, feeling the wind caress her skin. The next thing she knew, she was hovering over his home.

She settled down onto his front step and took in a deep breath, determination set in. She knew what she wanted to do.

She knocked on the door twice, only to find it open. At first thought, she feared something might've happened, but then she saw him leaning against the kitchen island with his back to her. She closed the door softly behind her.  _ Gods, he’s so hot. _ He clutched a glass of what smelled like bourbon in one hand and steadied himself with the other on the edge of the countertop. He seemed lost in thought. She closed the door behind her softly and removed her heels, to make as little noise as possible, and started to slowly pad over to where he was. 

Cerberus gave her stealth away as he entered from the other room, happily trotting over to greet her. Hades, whose attention focused on Cerberus, followed with his eyes to see what had excited his dog. At first he rubbed his eyes a few times, convinced it was all an illusion. He stared into the glass befuddled, and Persephone giggled as she waited while he processed. 

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and said “Yes, I’m really here.” 

Within moments, he began to ramble incoherently under his breath. As much as she tried, Persephone just couldn't make out what he was saying. She did, however, come to the conclusion that he was in distress. 

“Okay, I have no clue what you’re saying, but I think you should sit down.” 

“What are you doing here? Won’t they be looking for you?” 

“As a matter of fact, Hestia sent me here. On a mission, if you will.” 

“Oh? What would that mission be?” he asked, as he made his way to the living room with Persephone following closely behind.

“Well, as you know you wrote a check to TGOEM…”

“Yes?”

“And you seem to have addressed it incorrectly.”

She took out the check from the breast pocket of the jacket and unfolded it in front of him.

“My apologies, I’ll write you a new one.”

“I do have a question though.”

With an eyebrow raised, he lifted his gaze to hers, pausing just before he reached for the check book. She flipped the check over and pointed at the note he left. 

“What did you mean by this? I could be reaching, but something tells me there’s more to this.”

Hades leaned over to place his glass onto the crystal coffee table before them, and held his head between his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. A guttural sigh left his slightly-parted lips. 

“Hades, what’s wrong?” She asked. He wouldn’t budge, he just sat there breathing heavily. “I’m sorry, I’m being too intrusive, I’ll just go.” she said, with an ache in her tone. She stood up to leave, blushing a bright fuchsia with embarrassment.  _ Good Gaia! I can’t even be near him without upsetting him. _ She gathered herself and made her way to the entrance of the vast mansion. She bent down and picked up her small white heels and decided to fly barefoot.  _ Why do I always mess things up. All I ever do is cause trouble.  _ She reached for the door and paused when a gust of wind graced her back.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hades was stuck, not knowing what to do next.  _ She came back for you! She wants you! _

_ NOW’S YOUR CHANCE! GO GET HER YOU IDIOT! _

He shook his head and rushed over to her. “WAIT!” 

____________________________________________________________________________

She snapped her body back around, realizing he was now inches from her. The closeness of their bodies sent a spark shooting through them. Trying to control their hitched breathing, they looked into each others eyes. 

  
  
  


“Yes, there is more,” he huffed. “Persephone, you have brought nothing but joy and light to my life. The happiness that you hold in your smile is infectious, and I for one have fallen victim to your loveliness.” He struggled to catch his breath, and continued to blurt out words as quickly has he could get them out. “I haven't been completely honest with you and I want to change that. Minthe and I broke up, and I have been completely enamored with you from the moment I laid eyes on you, little goddess. I don't want distance, I don't want more boundaries, I want everything of mine to be yours. I want you in my life for as long as you’ll have me.” He finished with a sigh of relief.

  
  


Persephone’s eyes started to well up at his confession. She lowered her head and spoke softly “What if I am not good enough for you? You're the King of the Underworld. I’m just a dumb village girl!”

“It is me who is not good enough for you, Sweetness. There is nothing more in this realm that I could ever want, than you by my side.”

Placing a finger under her chin, he raised her face to his. “Little goddess, I can’t promise you perfection, as I have many demons you don't know about, but I can promise you that I will give you my best. I love you, Persephone.”

She gently caressed his cheek with her palm, looking into his crimson eyes, she whispered, “That is all I've ever wanted.”

  
  
  


He took the back of her neck into one hand and held the small of her back with the other, pulling her into a deep but gentle kiss. She leaned into him, pinning her luscious breasts against his chest, awakening his member. They parted their lips slightly allowing themselves to explore one another. He moved his hands to the back of her thigh and she eagerly complied, parting her legs and straddling his waist as he lifted up the pink little goddess. She ran her hands through his icy blue hair, pulling him in, deepening the intensity of the kiss. Persephone trailed her hands to his chest and began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. Breathing heavily, he rested his hand under her round, plump ass and carried her over to the couch. He plopped down, allowing her to bounce on his now hardened cock. She giggled and flinched as she felt it graze her sex through their clothes. She let out a soft moan as he pushed up against her while he leaned into her chest, leaving soft kisses along the tops of her plump breasts. Reaching the last of the buttons on his white collared shirt, she slid the edges off his shoulders down to his wrists.

  
  
  


He stopped. “Wait, wouldn’t this affect your eligibility with TGOEM?”

She sat back on his thighs, sorting through her thoughts. 

“Well, if I'm honest, it was never really my choice to join. I’ve been groomed for the role since I was 14 years old, but I always had this deep aching feeling that I just didn’t belong. I went along with it since my mother basically made all my choices for me-”

  
  


Hades interrupted, “Little goddess, you are more than capable of making decisions for yourself. From the moment I found you in the back of my car, to the moment you began your internship at Underworld Corp., even until now, you have been nothing short of amazing.” he said, cupping her face in his hand. 

She leaned into the warm embrace, closing her eyes, coming to a final decision.  _ This is where I want to be. I never want to lose this feeling. _

She perched herself up on his thighs and took hold of his shoulders. 

“Okay, I’ve made my choice, I want out. But how will I get the rest of the money? I'm 5,000 drachma short and I’m sure Hestia wont make any exceptions, and she’s definitely not one to wait around.” she choked out, starting to feel overwhelmed. 

“Sweetness, you know I can just give you the money right? It’s truly not a bother at all.” 

“I know Hades, but this is something I have to do for myself. I want to  _ earn _ the money, not just take it because I can. Then I wouldn’t truly deserve it.”

“Persephone, if there’s anyone who truly deserves it, it's you. Please accept it? Think of it as a thank you; for making me the happiest God in all the realms.”

“Aidoneus, I love you, and I truly appreciate it. But, I created this mess, so I have to be the one to get myself out.” 

She dropped her head to his chest and sighed heavily. He wrapped his big blue arms around her, bringing her close to him.

“Okay. If you insist on  _ earning _ the scholarship money, then how about I make you an offer?”

A brow shot up as she wondered what he was referring to. She looked up at him, crossing her arms, bracing herself.

“Mmm, what kind of offer?”

“As you know..” he started. “ Minthe is no longer employed at Tower 1-” he trailed off, searching her eyes, careful not to set her off.

She began to pout, disgusted at the mention of the nymph. 

“Go on?”

“‘I’ll be in need of a new assistant. Is that something you would-”

She leaped up from his lap, waking all the dogs in the house, looking at Persephone in mid air, puzzled at what the hype is all about. 

She settled back down onto his lap, resting on her hands and knees, staring tentatively into his beautiful deep ruby eyes.

“Oh Hades, can I?! I promise to work extra hard! You won’t regret it! I swear to Gaia!”

“Now Sweetness, the position does entail some extra responsibilities, but i’m sure Hecate wouldn’t mind assisting you along the way, and of course, I’ll be right there behind you if you ever need anything. With that being said, being my assistant will also give you an automatic raise in pay of exactly 5,000 more drachma of what you’re currently earning. I hope that’s alright with you.”    
  
A pure, genuine smile spread across his face as he leaned forward and nuzzled her nose with his. She giggled, closing her eyes, relishing the moment. 

He leaned back cupping her face in his hands, gazing at her admiringly. 

“So Ms. Persephone, do we have ourselves a deal?” 

He held his hand out to her. 

“Yes, your Majesty, we have ourselves a deal!” 

She took his hand in a firm grasp, and yanked him forward. Pressing her lips into his, she placed her hands behind his neck, running her fingers through his hair, further intensifying the kiss. 

He ran his hands down her spine, landing them under her ass, kneading her firm cheeks, giving into her movements. Feeling her rotate her hips on his growing bulge, pressing down firmly, spreading her wetness over his slacks. He moaned ever so slightly into her mouth, the sensation riling him up, begging for more. He tugged at the hem of her dress, making her delectable cheeks burst out of the seams, lifting the dress up and over her head. 

She eagerly complied, lifting her arms and slipping them out of the sleeves. She felt his hands reach behind her, undoing the clasp of her lace bra, sliding it down her arms and tossing it to the side, exposing her plump and perky breasts. She quivered under his touch, slight cries of pleasure slipping through her lips. She writhed under him, as his lips caressed her neck. Rubbing her swollen bud on his hardened cock, she reached down, fumbling with the buckle of his pants, desperately trying to get them off. 

“Easy there sweetness, it’s not going anywhere” he laughed into her neck, his hot breath raising the hairs on the nape of her neck. 

“I  _ want  _ you. Now.” she huffed, frustrated with her task at hand. 

“Now now little goddess, patience is key.” He wore a mischievous smile, forewarning her of what was to come. 

“But I’m tired of waiting! I want to  _ feel  _ you !” She whined, pouting and crossing her arms in sight of the blue God’s calm demeanor. 

“Who said anything about waiting?” He chuckled. 

He wrapped one arm under her bottom and the other around her waist and flew up to his bedroom. He placed her down on the bed gently. He walked away and closed the door. “Don’t need any fur balls walking in on us now do we?” He snickered. Persephone chuckled in agreement. He made his way over to the edge of the bed, taking in the jaw dropping goddess sprawled out across his bed.  _ how did I become so lucky? _

He loosened the clasp on the belt and let his pants fall to his ankles. Stepping out of them as he slid his boxers down his long blue legs, and tossed them to the side. 

Persephone, blushing a bright fuchsia on her cheeks and chest, wriggled in the bed, becoming a bit nervous. 

“You’re so beautiful.” she hummed, her gaze following his raised scars on his chest. “Simply, breathtaking.” 

“Don’t give me so much credit just yet sweetness, we haven’t even started yet” he gave her a shy smile. 

“Please tell me if there’s anything you don’t like. I want to make sure everything we do today from this day forward is only what you enjoy and want. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want, okay?” He searched her eyes for understanding. 

  
  


“Okay, I will.” She responded, nodding in agreement. 

Hades crawled over her body, careful not to put his weight on her. He trailed kisses moving from her forehead to her nose, her chin, her neck, trailing down her chest, her belly, and stopped right at the dip where her mound began. He slipped his long blue fingers under the hem of her under things on each side of her hip, tantalizingly sliding them off of her body, down her legs, and to her ankles, exposing the core of her excitement. He lowered head in between her legs, parting them slightly to have more access. He rested his nose on her soft pink curls, inhaling her sweet lustful scent. He traced his lips over her folds, feeling her dripping wetness coat them. He looked up at her, watched her grasp the sheets of the bed, small hitched breathes escaping her. Hades kissed her aching bud ever so slightly, sending a shock through her body like never before. 

“ _ Fuck!  _ Do that again! _ ” She yelped.  _ He grinned, pleased with her reaction. 

He lowered his head once more, and dragged his tongue from the bottom near her opening, all the way up to her clit, making her shudder at the sensation. He lapped at her sex, squeezing cries of passion out of the pink goddess, only eliciting his desire for her even more. His cock began to fill and harden at the sight of the goddess falling apart at his mouth. He sucked on her nub, flicking it with his tongue, as a single digit made its ways through her folds.    
  
“ _ Oh Gods!  _ That feels so good !”  She screamed breathlessly. He pumped the digit in and out of her, eliciting a creamy hot liquid spilling over his hand. He lapped at her clit, moving his tongue in circles, sucking and poking at it, anything to make her scream, adding another digit to her slick folds.

_ “Oh fuck Hades! I’m going to come!”  _ _  
_ _  
_ He lifted himself off the pink goddess, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her.    


_“_ Are you ready little goddess?” he asked, ensuring she was okay with what came next.    


“ _ JUST FUCK ME!”  _ she screamed, through intense cries of climax. 

He removed his fingers, and sucked on them, tasting her sweet juices in his mouth. He hummed with enjoyment at this new found joy.  _ Oh, I’m going to enjoy every inch of you little goddess.  _ he thought to himself. 

Through ragged breaths and low lidded eyes, she watched as he sucked on his coated fingers.  _ Fuck, why do I find that so sexy?  _ She propped herself up on her elbows, and made her way over to the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand and lowered his fingers to her lips and began to suck on them. 

_ Oh my Gods… She is going to be the end of me.  _

He watched in awe, his cock throbbing, pleading to be tended to. His breathing getting more uneven as she sped up the pace, sucking faster, taking in more of his fingers in each thrust. 

She glanced down, noticing his neglected companion. She smiled against his fingers and reached down for his cock, holding it firm at the base. She stroked it up toward the tip and back, keeping a slow steady pace. She watched him carefully as he closed his eyes and relished in the sensation of her pink hand wrapped around his thick blue cock. She knelt down, positioning herself on all fours, and with one hand, guided his hardened veiny cock into her mouth, just sucking the tip. She slid her hand down to the base, matching her strokes with the thrusts of her lips. She remembered then that this was the perfect time to use her hidden talent. She knew how to suppress her gag reflex. She discovered it in an accidental slip with an eggplant down her throat back in the mortal realm. Boy! Did it come in handy today.

She took him in, all the way to the back of her throat, sucking his cock to the fullest extent.

Hades, falling apart at her mouth, couldn’t resist and began to fuck her mouth back. His hips bucked forward, and the little goddess moaned into his girth, creaming at the sensation of his cock slipping in and out of her mouth. He pulled out of her mouth and tried to catch his breath. 

_ “I need you, sweetness”  _ he choked. 

“Then take me.”  She panted. 

Grabbing her by the waist, he brought her up to his chest and slowly set her down onto his cock, parting her folds gently, stopping halfway on his girth. He picked up a slow and steady pace. 

_ “Oh, Fuck.”  _ She squealed.

_ “ _ Are you okay? If it’s too much I-”

_ “Harder.”  _ She breathed. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes! I _NEED_ more!”  She yelled. 

He thrusted himself balls deep into her creaming sex. Evoking a loud gasp from her lips. With every thrust he made their skin clapped against each other, filling her and emptying her over and over again. 

Persephone was in heaven. She had never felt anything like this, it was almost like death, but beautiful and fulfilling like love. She held onto his shoulders, digging her nails into him. Feeling him fill her over and over again, she panted and cried out, nearing her climax. 

“Oh fuck, _I’m going to come!”_

“Come for me sweetness. I want _all_ of you.” 

_“Yes daddy!”_

_“Oh fuck!_ Say that again.” 

“You like it when I call you that?” She chuckled through her orgasm. 

“Yes baby, it sound so fucking good” he choked out. 

She came loose at the seams of her own existence, giving into the abundance of her orgasm, coating his body in her slick creamy fluids, dripping down his thighs. Hades plunged into her slick opening, his cock filling inside of her, and unleashing himself, filling her with his seed. 

Both grasping and panting at each other, he shuffled his way to the edge of the bed and threw them both onto the bed, both wincing as his cock slipped out of her sex. 

He stared through heavily lidded eyes at his lover. She smiled, noticing his gaze. 

“You truly are such a wonderful sight to see. Especially in this state of bliss my love.” He breathed, lifting his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. 

“I could say the same for you, my King.” She giggled, leaning into his touch. 

“Would it be terrible if I slept first then showered? I don’t think I can get up right now.” She said shyly, tucking an icy blue hair behind his ear. 

“That’s exactly what I had in mind sweetness.” He responded.

Hades took the little goddess into his arms, and snuggled together with her under the covers. Persephone, nuzzling her face into his chest, fell into a deep slumber, breathing soft fluid breaths. Hades leaned into the top of her head, inhaling her sweet honey scent, wrapping his arm around the pink goddess, and fell fast asleep. What would soon be the first of the best nights of sleep he’s ever had in a Millenia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Pinky, Diana, Heather,and Aphrodite for doing the beta for my first ever fic. I know it needed A LOT of improvement. I couldn't have done it without you guys. 
> 
> Special thanks to Swoonie for helping me get through this weekend. I don't know where i'd be right now if it wasn't for you. Thank you


End file.
